Devil Kings
by MUSTARDMACDADDY
Summary: A Sengoku Basara story like you would not belive based on the Devil Kings video game. Pairing will be Date x Nouhime in later chapters. This fic will also be rated M in future chapters as well.


Chapter 1

The Conquest begins

_**In the age of chaos and turmoil warriors rise to reign the lands.**_

_**Warriors who believed in power and will stop at noting inorder to obtain it.**_

_**Only those with true valor and strength will prevail.**_

This was a code that all warriors lived by in this age.

Well almost everyone...

A certain one eyed dragon did not care for following anyones rules but his own.

"Oh yeah, so the devil hunt **begins**! No matter what the dragon will have his way, whether you like it or not!" Were the bold yet cocky words of the famous general of Oushu known as the one eyed dragon Date Masamune.

The individual in question was famous for his head strong attuide in battle as well as his blue armor that resembled the appearance of a dragon. He also had six swords refered to as "Dragon claws" attached to his waistline. He was also wearing his signature gray helmet with a moon symbol on the top of it.

Date Masamunes lone blue eye burned with passion, while his right eye was covered in his signature black eye patch that he was known for.

Despite haveing lost site in his right eye due to a decease from childhood. Masamune was in high spirts as the grin he was sporting could be seen a mile away.

"Ok so are you ready guys?!" Masamune voiced loudly with a savage grin. His words were met by cheers as his supreme army made up of at least thirthy men charged behind him on there horse's with passion behind each battle cry.

"I cant hear you, I said are you ready guys?!" Date voiced even louder than before hopeing to encourage his men. "_**Hell yeah**_!" was his response back as the roar of the Oushu army if possible became even louder than before as there voices roared with unrivaled passion, As they continued to there destination.

"Ok lets make this cool " Date said with a smirk while kicking the horse he was riding on the side with his heels signaling it that it was time to jump as the mountain path they were riding on came to an end.

As Dates army descended to solid ground each person had there own facial expression's warming there features ranging from excitement to anticipation; for not a single warrior within this army displayed signs of worry or fear as they followed there leader into a definite battle with continuous battles cries similar to a lions roar.

The horses they were mounting almost seemed to be encouraged by there behavior as they began to pick up speed making the ground shake with there hooves due to the sheer number of them in one area.

"Today's the day" Date thought, smirk never leaving his face. "Todays the day I will chop off the head of the so called Devil King."

As a forest area made up of many trees came into view of the charging Oshu army. Date Masamunes lone blue eye burned with passion as he set his sights on not the forest, but a tower in the distance past the forest as his grin if possible became even wider. "Alright boys, let's charge and conquer the Devil King himself! " Date's words were meet with cheers and war crys as he and his men made there way into the forest area.

[**scene change**]

"Uh oh, this is not good." Spoke a young boy nervously from his position in a tree as he looked on into the distance.

The boy in question looked to be no more than twelve adoring black spiky hair. His clothes were made up of a plain purple shirt with short purple phats, he was also wearing brown boots and thick brown gloves, sporting a small gourd on his back that held his weapons of choice which looked to be arrows and a bow.

With a heavy sign the teenage boy slide down from his position on the tree he was standing on, and made his way through the forest opposite of the direction in which he noticed two separate army's charging forward.

"I better report this to the boss" mumbled the teenage boy to himself. "Though I doubt he will care, since those guys are all fools." And with those last words the young boy disappeared in a flash.

If one had a chance to be in young boys place as he was scouting the area they would have noticed two completely separate army's approaching. One of course belonging to Date Masamune and the other...

[**scene change**]

"Ah yes the journey has begun, I shall spread across the land like wild fire!" Were the strong spoken words by a general who has yet to taste defeat in battle.

A man with as many names as the places he's conquered, He had the strength and appearance of a minotaur and sprit of a mighty tiger. He was dressed in red from head to toe wearing skin that use to belong to a bull. His helmet had two large bull horns attached to it and a long flock of fur hung from the back of his head giving him the look of someone with long red hair.

Needless to say he was a big man standing at six feet and If one were to look at him as he's traveling in root to his destination they would be starring in shock.

Because unlike his soldiers who traveled behind him also wearing clothes and armor in the color red who were simply sitting on and riding there horse's.

The man known as the tiger of kai or red minotaur was standing tall on two horses with his mighty large ax placed before him resting on one of the horse's sattles.

"Very soon I shall rid the land of the notorious devil king and his followers, "then it is I that will take the throne. Voiced the man known as Takada Shingen

"Yes! "that is well said my lord!" " I Yukimura Sanada will do everything in my power to see that it happens.

As these words were spoken a young man took his place beside the red minotaur. This man like his general red minotaur was also wearing red in the form of his red bandanna and vest with white pants painted with a fire red symbol and red boots. This man looked to be eighteen and had two spears attached to his back.

"My lord! Please let me take this time to express my gratitude for being able to fight by your side and to tell you that you have noting to fear as long as my spear is in your service". Yukimura bowed shortly from his position on his horese after saying these words. However the man known as the red minotaur or his real name Takeda Shingen gave no indication of having herd Yukimuras declaration of loyalty.

"My lord?" Yukimura spoke curiously trying to look at his lords facial expression. Takedas expression appeared very neutral but if one were to look into his eyes closely they would noticed bright orbs of passion set in blaze as takedas burning eyes met Yukimura.

Before Yukimura had time to question his lord he fond himself being ejected off his horse by a solid right hook from the red minotaur.

Upon Yukimuras ejection from the horse the rest of the soldiers came to a halt as though an unspoken command had just been sent out as many jumped off there horses to avoid collusion from yukimuras flying figure. As Yukimuras face made contact with the ground several feet away from takedas position. The other soldiers looked from there lord to there lords most prized soldier and disciple. Currently eating dirt with nervous glances. Though this was not the first time this exchange took place it was something no one could get use to seeing.

"Get up Yukimura I didn't hit you that hard!" Takeda Shingen spoke already off his horse and standing tall glaring a hole at yukimuras form in the dirt.

Yukimura was able to shakily get to his feet before speaking.

"My lord... I don't understand have I said something to upset you? Spoke Yukimura the confusion written all over his face by his lords action.

"Come stand before me Yukimura." Spoke Takeda calmly giving Yukimura a perching stare.

"Uh.. yes my lord" Yukimuras approach was not automatic but he slowly made his way to the front of his leader and mentor.

As Yukimura took his place in front of Takeda the red minitor was silent until both there's eyes met.

"Sanada Yukimura!" began Takeda. "Tell me why have you chosen to follow me in battle and serve my army.

Yukimura though nervous at first brightened up upon hearing the question and puffed out his chest with pride before answering.

"My lord I Yukimura follow your will of fire because I believe that you are truly the only man fit to rule this country!"

"For It is under your leadership that this land will prosper and grow. I truly believe in you and will follow you for the rest of my life even if I were to die my death would not be in vain if I served under you!" Yukimura spoke fiercely.

Upon Yukimuras words of passion Takedas eyes never left his and his facial expression remained the same despite the fact that Yukimura had practicly yelled his deceleration of loyalty in his face and despite the fact that bits of water in the form of spit slowly made there way down takedas face. Yes..Yukimura was indeed a passionate person to a fault.

As Takeda Shingen attempted to retrieve a neckerchief from his coat Yukimura momentary filched thinking he was going to get punched again but relaxed upon seeing the neckerchief. He would soon regret dropping his guard though because at that moment Takeda brought his unoccupied fist and impacted Yukimuras jaw sending him flying once again.

"Sanada Yukimura you are a fool!" Roared Takeda while cleaning his face of saliva.

"Instead of spending your life serving me you should be planning to one day rule this country yourself!"

Yukimura unlike before was back on his feet right away and ran to face Takeda.

"But my lord.." Yukimura started but was soon interrupted "But noting you fool!" Yukimuras words were once again cut off by Takedas fist as he spoke his mind.

"You and I are the same; we both were born with mothers. And one day we will both grow old and die. "In a since we are both the same." The Tiger of Kai spoke truthully.

"I am getting old Yukimura, I wont be able to run this country forever. "This country will one day fall in the hands of you youth."

"You must be prepared to become your own general one day and lead your own army in what you believe in!" Takeda spoke fiercely.

As Yukimura made an attempt to rise from his position on the ground he shocked everyone by not only getting up at accelerating speed but used that speed as momentum to throw his own punch at Takeda Shingen who staggered back a little with mild surprise at his decilpes action.

Yukimura had his head held down but upon raising it tears were falling as though a rainy downpour had taken place on his face.

"My lord! Please don't say such things!" Yukimura began. "Someone as mighty as you shall never die for unlike the rumors involving the devil king being immortly, You are a man that can truly exceed even death! "You will never die and I promise to serve you with all my heart and soul until your ambition is realized for the rest of my life! Yukimura declared loudly with everything in his being.

Despite being punched and despite Yukimura not listening to his words Takeda could not help but glow with pride as his eyes gazed upon his deciple. In truth Takeda viewed Yukimura as the son he never had, though he would never admit it to Yukimuras face he cared for the boy deeply and would sometimes engage in a session of punching while lecturing Yukimura when he felt like the boy needed it. All Takeda wanted was to help craft Yukimura into the strongest warrior possible in hopes that when his death should come Yukimura would take his place which is why he acted harsh toward him at times.

"He truly has grown" thought Takeda briefly as he gazed at Yukimura who still had a face full of tears trying to wipe them with the back of his hand.

An idea then came to Takeda as he turned his back to Yukimura. "Maybe I am getting too old Yukimura.." Takeda took a step forward but appeared to sway slightly while groaning as though he was in pain.

"My lord!" Yukimura shouted as he made his was over to help.

"Did you really think I would show such weakness!" Takeda spoke suddenly and brought his fist around attempting to strike Yukimura once again who by sheer luck saw the fist coming and was able to react by bringing his own fist up in time as the two fist collided in a stall mate as both men winced in pain having there fist implanted in the others jaw.

"He really has grown" thought Takeda who was the first to react as he unplanted his fist from Yukimuras face and raised his fist in the air looking as though he would strike Yukimura over the head but to Yukimimuras surprise and to the surprise of the many soldiers who had been watching the exchange. Takeda proceeded to pat Yukimura on his head.

"You have grown Yukimura!" Let us both take the thrown together!" As long as you promise me that one day when I am a memory you will become a fine general!"

Yukimura looked at his lord with tears of admiration."Yes my lord! If its your will I shall become a fine general one day! "But only because of your tutelage and great example you have given me. "But for now my spear is in your service! "I shall burn throw the devil kings army and twist my spear into the spleens of those who apose you my lord!

Yukimura! Takeda spoke sudden geting in Yukimura's face.

MY lord! Yukimura shouted also geting in the face of the Tiger of Kai

**Yukimura**!

**My lord**!

**Yukimura**!

**My lord**!

Both Yukimura and Takeda were repeatedly shouting in each others faces while saying this.

"Oh boy not this again.." spoke a lazy voice. The voice in question attracted the attention of all the soldiers including both Takeda and Yukimura who were face to face. A man appearing in dark green attire stared in boredom at the scene of his general and commander. He had the appearance of a ninja wearing a camaflouge army looking cargo shirt and pants. The man also had brown hair and black face paint on the sides of his face that reached just under both eyes and across his noise. he also was wearing black gloves and black boots. There was also a brown face plate that he was wearing on the sides of his face.

"Ah Sarutobi Sasuke you have returned!" I am glad you are safe and in good sprits! Spoke Yukimura who was being unnecessarily loud as he normally was.

The person addressed as Sarutobi Sasuke shook his head at the scene of his friend and comrade and quickly turned his atention to his general. "My lord I have scouted the area as you requested and it appears we are not the only army in pursuit of the Devil King.

This news caused Takeda to raise an eyebrow. "Who else's army is in pursuit?" Takeda asked with mild curiosity.

"As I was surveying the area." Continued Sasuke "I noticed that the One eyed dragon Date Masamunes army was in route to the devil kings lair and are currently ahead of us, and It should not be long before they begin to engage knowing how head strong Masamune is.

"However".. Sasuke trailed off as Takeda and Yukimura looked on in interest. Yukimura briefly had a look of fire in his eyes at the mention of his rival Date Masamune and wanted noting more than to fight and best his ultimate rival.

"I noticed another group of soldiers who seem to be approaching the Devil Kings land on the opposite side. "It looks as though there trying to take him by surprise.. Sasuke trailed off again.

"There fools." Spoke Takeda almost immediately after Sasukes statement.

"Trying to sneak up on a man as foul as the Devil King is foolish" I have no doubt he's already aware of there presence.

"I agree my lord. Sasuke nodded to Takada. "It truly is foolish to try to sneak up on somebody on there home turf. "I imagine the Devil King can see from the tower in which he resides. "No doubt he must have seen the ambush from a mile away." Spoke Sasuke.

"Indeed you are correct Sasuke but this is good news for us" Spoke Takeda. "We shall take advantage of the foolish attempts of the ambushes as well as date masamunes army and once the blood has been spilled we shall clean up what remains of the weakened army's and take the devil kings head!"

"Yes that is a brilliant strategy my lord!" Yukimura spoke passionately. "It is that wisdom that demonstrates why you are the only one who deserves to rule the throne!"

Takeda gave a nod of acknowledgement to Yukimuras words as he turned his sites to his army. "Aright men! Let us ride and show all our enemies the will of fire as we burn them all into the ground!"

Takedas words were met with cheers as the soldiers all mounted there horse's and began the journey once again.

"My lord if I may, I will take a few members of my squad to look over the area once more and keep you informed on when to attack." Spoke Sarutobi Sasuke as five ninjas suddenly appeared wearing gray identical ninja outfits.

Takeda nodded in agreement. "Yes go forth Sasuke and keep us informed on what you see.

"My lord." Sasuke spoke while bowing as he and his squad disappeared from sight as Takeda and Yukimura mounted there horse's and began there journey once again.

As Takedas army continued there advances the general in question had his sights set on defeating the devil king while Yukimura had his sites on not only aiding his lord but meeting his rival in battle and finally putting an end to there long continuous battles.

[**scene change**]

Within the compounds of a tall standing tower located in between a large acre of grass stood a Japanese style looking castle that was located on top of the said tower. The castle itself had a large wall that surrounded the entire structure and within the walls were also surrounded by smaller Japanese style looking houses.

This castle housed one of the most powerful and wanted man with in this very region. He was known none other than Oda Nobunaga or Devil King. He was truly an arrogant yet deadly powerful man who sold his soul to the devil for the sake of power.

His ambition was to become the ultimate ruler of not only japan but every other country in the world under his rule. Since appearing in japan he has destored armys while preforming very trecerous deads among his fellow men. Thus is the reason so many wishes to rid the world of his existence.

The man in question did not really care what the world thought of him as he sat within the compounds of his lair with his eyes closed seemlying in a trance.

The mans appearance was truly one to behold as his attire consisted of silver armor that was polished to the extreme. It gave him the look of a silvery white knight. Many were unaware of this but Odas armor was made and contructed of human bones. This only further proved the mans evilness.

As Oda sat in a medataive stance seemingly unaware of the world around him. He was slowly being approached from behind. The person in question took very slow elagant steps delibertaly sneaking up behind him.

If one were to view this person from the outside they would be viewing a seemingly shadowy figure that could barely be seen as this person slowly glided across the room seemlying surrounded in mystery.

In fact the only thing that could be made out was these persons creamy white legs that could hypnotize anyone who stared too long.

This figures right leg in question had a picture of a blue butterfly insignea on it while the left leg seemed to have a pistol attached to the upper thigh. The elagant legs where supported by black sandles that did a good job in showing off there long slender legs.

As the person tip toed closer without realizeing it they had there hand unconciously on there pistol.

"A lady that carrys a pistol...it never ceases to amaze me." Spoke the Devil King bluntly as though he was aware of the person's presence the entire time.

The person in question was now revealed to be a women to the light of the room as her face became present. She had a blank and emotionless expresion on her face as her purple eyes seem to stare lifelessly into the back of the Devil Kings.

The lady stood attentive a second longer before her beautiful face that was adored with makeup that did a good job of complimenting it broke into a warm smile.

"My lord." She began "Words can not express the joy of being in your presence." If there is anyone who will rule the land below the heavins its you." She spoke while kneeing in front of him with a bow not taking her eyes off him for a second.

"Thank you for allowing me to serve and be by your side as you usher in a new age."

The Devil King said noting as his eyes where still closed. He seemed to be contemplating something deep before a surge of power erupted from his form.

The burst of energy was enough to alert the women who had bowed to stand upright and take a few steps back as the Devil kKngs body raidated a powerful and equaly foul aura.

A blinding flash of light had then taken place as the energy from the devil kings body exploaded with raw energy that was enough to push the lady that had been watching off her feet as she slamed into a wall with a look rangeing from surprise to fear as she stared at her lord.

The man in question blinked his eyes open and was soon overcomed with laugher that seem to shake the very structure he and the women were both located in.

"Ah yes I can feel the surging with in my vains! The Devil King roared with laughter. "It feels marvolus! The gods have anwered my calling! The Devil King cackled as he began to stand and spin as the blood red cape he was wearing seem to travel in circles with him.

The women watching could only stare in awe at her husbands anttics. "He truely is a devil". She spoke softly from her position as the Devil King came to a stop eyes now facing her figure.

"Ah yes Nmhime is there something you wanted." Oda smirked at the awe struck expression that adored his wifes face. "I see my power has left you speechless." He spoke in a amused tone.

"The gods I spoke to have awarded me with devine power that I will use to crush my enemys." He spoke raising his hands into a fist representing crushing his enemys.

The Devil Kings wife now known as Nouhime found her voice as she spoke sofly.

"My lord" She began "I came to report the advance's of a force located behind our fortress.

"It is unknown what army they are from but a large group of soilders are gathered on the outside." Shall I dispose of them?"

"No leave them to me." I shall gather up my gun men and make quick work of those fools." Spoke Oda as he proceeded to turn his back on his wife on his way to deal with the trash in his back yard.

It was at this moment that Nmhime once agian found her handunconsciously on her pistol but before anything to come of it a small figure appeared behind her.

Nouhime held back a curse as the figure was revealed to be a small boy.

"My master I have come to report!" Spoke the boy with entusimism.

Oda stoped in his strive and awaited the report of of youth behind him.

"Very good my trusty Ranmaru, The Devil King addressed the boy. "Now state your findings."

"Yes sir! The boy known as Ranmaru began to speak.

"It appears that two armys are on there way here." One is being led by the general Takeda Shingen and the other is being led by the One eye dragon Date Masamune.

"Hmm..interesting so my feeble younger brother and the cripled Eyed Dragon think they can take me down do they." Oda laughed briefly.

"There fates were sealed the moment the idiotc idea entered there minds that they were a match for me! The Devil King spoke.

"First I shall deal with the trash in my yard then dispose of those two vermin.

"Come my trusty Ranmaru and my lady butterfly!"

"Yes master!" Ranmaru spoke enthusiastically as he followed his lord out the compounds into the back of the fortress.

The Devil Kings wife looked on in slight frustration at the interruption presented by the boy known as Ranmaru who just cuased her to miss a perfect opportunity.

"Why Oda allowed such a wild child to join his forces is be on me." Nouhime spoke coldly as her personalty seemed to do a complete three sixthy from her previous submissive one.

Nouhime's demeaner was cold as she proceeded to follow her lord with that same expressionless look from before that is until it became a dark smirk.

"Very soon things will fall into place and I will be the only one left standing." Spoke Nouhime in a dark almost seductive tone. "But I think ill play nice for now.

"Please wait for me my lord!" Nouhime spoke as her facial expression morphed back to a distressed submissive women trying to catch up to her lord.

[**scene change]**

"Hmm it seems things have gotten interesting." Spoke an errie voice in the form of a crow perched on the outside looking into the Devil Kings layer.

The bird in question tranformed to reveal a pale figure who looked at the retreating forms of the people who once occipied the room.

"**Let the carnage begin**!" Spoke the mysterious figure who once agian took the form of a crow and proceeded to flying in the direction of Devil kings forces.


End file.
